Hanging condiment containers that attach a condiment cup to a food container are known in the art. With any food container that has a hanging condiment cup attached, it is important that the combined center of gravity of the container and cup remains within the perimeter of the base of the food container. As food is taken out of the container and consumed by the user, the weight of the food container will decrease and the center of gravity will move towards the condiment cup. If the center of gravity moves far enough towards the condiment cup that it is outside of the perimeter of the base of the container, the container will flip onto its side. Accordingly there is a need for a hanging condiment cup that keeps the center of gravity relatively close to the center of the food container, even when food is removed from the food container.